Deseo
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: [One shot] Se acercó lentamente, aún vacilante por la férrea costumbre que ambos compartían al reprimir sus innegables sentimientos. No sería el caso esa noche, estaba decidida. Acortó la distancia entre ambos hasta sentir como si fuera propia la entrecortada respiración del pelinegro...


_Esta historia va con dedicación especial para mis queridas Violet Ladii y Starlight Saint Lu. ¡Muchas gracias por reanimarme chicas! :)_

 **Deseo**

 **By Sweet Viictory**

* * *

Noche silenciosa. Noche cálida, ardiente. Noche cómplice y conspiradora mía…

Era octubre, su cumpleaños.

Después de un arduo día de trabajo labrando la tierra, se adentraba a la humilde morada que lo vio crecer. Quizá el trabajar como él lo había hecho ese día era un modo inusual de celebrar su cumpleaños; pero para el joven dragón, no existía nada mejor que estar aislado, disfrutando de la paz y privacidad que le otorgaban sus adoradas montañas.

—¿Dónde está la mujer más bella que mis ojos hayan visto?

Caminaba a paso lento pero seguro, sondeando el área lentamente, mismo felino al acecho. Sabedor de que no sería muy larga su búsqueda, pues de pronto su traviesa y encantadora risa delató su escondite dentro de la pequeña cabaña.

—¡Te encontré!

Y Shunrei corrió hacia él, saltó para abrazarlo y descansar sus delgados brazos en su cuello, mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura para elevarla un tanto del piso.

—¿Cómo es eso de la mujer más bella que mis ojos hayan visto? Podrás ser un santo de Athena, pero al parecer no eres muy objetivo en tu criterio -alegó después de darle un breve beso en los labios-

—Si te vieras como yo lo hago, incluso me quedaría corto con la objetividad con la que te describo. -se encogió de hombros- únicamente estoy señalando los hechos.

Y de nueva cuenta le da vueltas sin dejar de estrecharla, causando que ría melodiosamente, que de repente hunda su delicado rostro en el cuello, mientras sus frondosos cabellos danzan en el aire. Jugueteaban sólo porque sí, sólo porque estaban irrefutablemente enamorados.

—¡Basta, basta! -pidió entre risillas, a pesar de que en el fondo no quería apartarse de él- ¡Que te creo! Detente o no te podré mostrar la sorpresa que te preparé.

—Ah, vaya… la cosa es distinta de esa manera.

Respondió en su habitual estoicismo, tal y como le conocían sus compañeros. De no ser porque ella le conocía a la perfección, hubiera pensado que no estaba interesado. La joven le sonrió enigmática, pues esta vez era ella quien tenía el as bajo la manga.

—Venga bribón, déjame mostrarte.

Tomó su áspera mano para guiarlo a la siguiente habitación, la cual era tenuemente iluminada; dándole así a la cabaña un aspecto más intimo y acogedor. La cabaña era tan pequeña, que en cuestión de segundos llegaron al sencillo comedor.

Finalmente, al llegar, Shiryu se asombró ante la decoración que transformaba a la siempre austera cabaña. La mesa era un pequeño cuadrado de madera un tanto elevado del piso, donde esponjosos cojines reemplazaban a las sillas. Sin embargo, no era la peculiar decoración lo que robaba la atención del caballero, sino los variados y suculentos platillos alineados estratégicamente en la mesita.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa, complacido a la escena frente a si. Estaba completamente convencido que era únicamente Shunrei la mujer que podría hacerlo sentir tan especial.

—¡Por Athena! -dijo sin ocultar su asombro- ¿Has hecho todo esto… por mí?

—Por supuesto que sí -respondió orgullosa-

—Moriré envenenado en mi cumpleaños -comentó fingiendo angustia-

—¡Malvado!

—Sólo bromeo. Todo se ve realmente delicioso.

Shunrei le sonrió tímidamente, evidenciando sus encendidas mejillas cosa que al dragón le parecía por demás adorable. Se inclinó ante ella, reverenciando no sólo su gentil detalle, sino también reverenciandola a ella misma.

—Muchísimas gracias. Anda, siéntate... Eh, ¿Qué ocurre, no me acompañarás? -cuestionó confundido al ver como ella apretaba el entrecejo y torcía la boca-

—Así no va... -le reprendió, ahora cruzándose de brazos-

—Ah, perdón. Entonces...

—Te cubriré los ojos... -Shiryu arqueó una ceja-

—No sabré qué estoy comiendo.

—¡Claro que sí!

Se aproximó para agacharse con pañuelo en mano, arrodillándose frente a él. En un acto reflejo, Shiryu desvió su mirada, temiendo intimidarse ante el bellísimo rostro de Shunrei tan peligrosamente cerca del suyo. Sin embargo, al dirigir sus ojos al suelo, acabó consiguiendo el observar como el femenino vestido, tan inusual en a la vestimenta usual de Shunrei, ahora exponía un poco más de sus torneados muslos. Las mejillas del santo de dragón ardieron al instante y no dudó en reprenderse mentalmente: "Caballerosidad. No te olvides que eso está ante todo..."

—Te vendaré los ojos, así disfrutas la comida con el resto de tus sentidos. Déjame mostrarte cómo…

Le susurró suavemente a su oído de una forma que jamás lo había hecho. Shunrei era tan dulce e inocente, que simplemente desconocía la seducción impregnada en su voz. Para su propia incredulidad, a Shiryu se le antojó por demás irresistible.

—Soy todo tuyo...

La cena comenzó de tal manera: Shunrei, gentilmente le guiaba a probar cada platillo. Un poco de risas por aquí, tratar de adivinar los sabores, una pequeña y juguetona mordida al dedo de la joven, inquirir dónde aprendió la receta. Inesperadamente besar su mano a modo de agradecimiento. Un poco de vino. Uno tan dulce y delicioso, que incluso ella se atrevió a probarlo. Todo era ligereza, hasta que llegó momento del postre...

—¡No puedo más! Estoy a punto de reventar

—¡Anda ya, caballero Ateniense! ¿Acaso es esta tu verdadera resistencia? Mira que yo si tengo lugar para el postre y jamás desperdiciaría mi helado favorito. Vamos, sólo una cucharadita más…t

—Siempre y cuando sea la última

La hermosa joven sonrió entusiasmada, adelantándose a dirigir el helado a los labios del cumpleañero de un modo un tanto torpe. Tan torpe, que consiguió mancharlo con el contenido de la cuchara.

—Ah, discúlpame

Pidió entre risas nerviosas al verlo embarrado de helado por toda la boca.

—Sí claro, sonaste muy arrepentida Shunrei...

Habló sarcástico, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Y aunque aún no podía verla, sentía el peso de su mirada. Shunrei lo veía fijamente, probablemente a causa del vino que había bebido, embelesada ante el atractivo hombre frente a ella. ¿Cómo no habría de hacerlo? Con aquella venda en los ojos, Shiryu lucía irresistiblemente indefenso a su voluntad. Observó como el caballero pasó saliva con dificultad, vulnerable bajo la tensión del ambiente. Una idea traviesa cruzó su cabeza. ¿Por qué no atreverse? Después de todo, pensó para sus adentros "el helado no se desperdicia, además de esa forma sabría aún más... delicioso."

Se acercó lentamente, aún vacilante por la férrea costumbre que ambos compartían al reprimir sus innegables sentimientos. No sería el caso esa noche, estaba decidida. Acortó la distancia entre ambos hasta sentir como si fuera propia la entrecortada respiración del pelinegro y se atrevió a lamer sus labios con cautela. De pronto él se sofocaba de placer y no quería detenerla, pues aquel arrebato tan impropio en ella le resultaba sublime.

—Tienes razón... -contestó sin dejar de besarlo, abriéndose camino con sus piernas para quedar encima suyo- aunque te advertí que el helado es mi favorito...

Dijo regresando a su habitual aire inocente, alejándose de él un poco. Sólo un poco. Lo suficiente como para sentir el alebrestado corazón del santo de dragón. Sin poder resistirse más, Shiryu se quitó la venda en un brusco movimiento, tan inusual para el temple caballero.

Ella sintió arder su cuerpo al ver esa mirada que delataba el deseo que le carcomía internamente a Shiryu. Inconscientemente mordió su labio al saberse responsable, lo cual solo ayudó a desenfrenarlo más. Shiryu la atrajo hacia él desesperadamente para exigirle más, para al fin saciarse. Era su turno de disfrutarla. Aunque sin duda él estaba más hambriento, más demandante. Dirigió sus labios al tentador cuello de la joven y se atrevió a recorrerlo con sus suavidad; llegando al lóbulo, para así juguetear con el, mordisqueando un poco, desatando una delirante sensación que incluso le obligó a Shunrei entornar sus ojos y suspirar profundo.

Complacido ante tal reacción, dejó que su mano se adentrara sigilosamente por debajo del vestido, permitiéndose el explorar los tiernos muslos. Justo cuando el dominante caballero de dragón creía tener el absoluto control de la situación, Shunrei inesperadamente siguió su ejemplo. Dos podían jugar lo mismo. Llevando de esa forma sus curiosas manos a desabotonar ávidamente la camisa para lograr su cometido, acariciar el perfecto y masculino torso. Shiryu se tensó un momento, percatándose que los impetuosos dedos de Shunrei comenzaban a descender por su pecho, su vientre, hasta llegar a...

-II-

Shiryu despertó violentamente de su sueño, bañado en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Otra noche en la que soñaba con Shunrei. Otra noche en la que su subconsciente le torturaba de nueva cuenta, mostrándole lo que verdaderamente anhelaba; pero siempre optaba por reprimirse. Otra noche en la que recordaba que su amada se encontraba resguardada en la distancia. Lejos de su alcance. Apretó las sabanas que le envolvían, inútilmente intentando disuadir la frustración que le embargaba.

—No puedo seguir de esta manera…

El caballero de dragón sabía que se engañaba a plena consciencia, porque su deber siempre se antepondría a sus más grandes deseos.

 **FIN.**

* * *

N.d.A: Ustedes no están para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo... pero este es un fic de antaño que por ahí me encontré en mi compu y decidí restaurarlo. Cabe mencionar, que originalmente el protagonista era nada más ni nada menos que Shaka. Sin embargo, como al dragón me lo he ajusticiado en el pasado, decidí "reivindicarlo" de alguna forma en esta ocasión. Espero a las fans de esta pareja les agrade la contribución, esta sí es una de mis favoritas de todo SS. :)

Hasta luego!


End file.
